Iwagakure no Sato
Iwagakure (Lit. Village Hidden in the Rocks) is the capital of the Land of Earth. It is known as one of the five great shinobi villages, and as such it's leader is allowed to bear the title of Tsuchikage. Iwagakure is known by some as a Plutocratic Monarchy, where the five founding clans hold the majority of power within the village whom is supremely ruled by the Tsuchikage (also known recently as the King). Although the village was one of the last of the five great villages to form, it has been for many years and even today known as the strongest of all the shinobi villages. Iwagakure itself has been the first target of every single major shinobi war and with its wealth and power has been able to fight each war to the very end without losing. Iwagakure is home to one of the largest populations of people within the country and possibly the continent. The rights to a decent living are given to those of shinobi families, and so 7/8th's of the villages population is composed of shinobi, with very few families being non-shinobi citizens. The Daimyo himself has raised taxes within the country in order to put his full support within Iwagakure. History Iwagakure was founded by its five clans of nobility 87 years ago by the first Tsuchikage, Himishi Ujiyasu. When the five clans got together, they formed a pack with the Earth Daimyo and established the hidden village, a standard which was taking place among other nations. These five clans, Himishi, Kamizuru, Touken, Hisakawa and Yutakako, united the land of earth together with their massive army and resources and put an end to the wars within their home land. Chaos within the continent was coming to a gradual hault with the one shinobi village per nation system that had been established many years prior, and those of Iwa began to enjoy their time of peace. During this period, Ujiyasu was looking to assimilate more land for the land of earth and set his eyes on the state of fields, a small nation that yet to have its own shinobi nation. War still existed there and Ujiyasu gathered a number of his shinobi, convincing them that to free these poor folks from war they had to assimilate them. As his campaign finally brought his troops into the territory of the state of fields, Ujiyasu found another village's troops already stationed within the state: Konoha. He felt that the state of fields belonged to the land of earth and that it was their right to own due to the land's involvement with the state many years ago. As he was about to confront the Leaf's troops himself, the man received a message calling for a gathering of the five kage. Seeing this as an opportunity to take the issue at hand directly to the Hokage, the Tsuchikage commanded his troops to halt in place while he traveled to the destination this meeting would take place. The first kage summit took place in a grand room on a circular table. Each Kage brought with them two bodyguards. Ujiyasu himself enlisted the help of two of his closest friends, Kamizuru Akatsuchi and Touken Izaiya, and sat in his place at the table of kage. Ujiyasu wasted no time bringing up the issue regarding the state of fields, declaring to the Hokage directly that the land belonged to the land of earth and that he should remove his troops from the state. The arguments went back and forth, but in the end Ujiyasu and the Shodai Hokage, Hatake Hiro, could not meet eye to eye. Ujiyasu left with his comrades and returned back to Iwagakure. Ujiyasu pressed on with his conquest of the state of fields and over the course of a few years he and his troops battled with those of Konoha. Skirmishes were fought over a long period of time and nearing the end it seemed as though Iwa was going to come out victorious. However something completely unexpected occured which forced Ujiyasu to withdraw all of his troops from the state and back to Iwa. A natural disaster unlike anything the people of Iwa had seen before occured. A giant beast with five tails ripped through Iwa's outerwalls like a raging bull and began running amock within the village. Ujiyasu quickly identified it as a tailed beast. Having heard the stories, he prepared as many troops as he could in such a short amount of time to fight the beast. The battle lasted hours and Iwa lost many of their valued troops, however with the help of Akatsuchi, Izaiya, and Yutakako Merina, Ujiyasu brought the demon to its knees and sealed it within a gigantic scroll. He predicted the sealing formula was unstable, and that in a short amount of time the beast's power would break it and it would be released. With little time to spare, he sealed the beast within himself, becoming Iwa's first Jinchuuriki. Appearance ??????????? Diplomatic Relations ???????????? Organizations Blast Corps -- Iwagakure ANBU -- Guardian Corps -- Landmarks -- Category:Villages